veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie is the very first VeggieTales movie ever made, and Big Idea's first movie as well. Plot Bob the Tomato is driving Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Annie, and Percy pea to the Twippo concert (because Laura won a sweepstakes where she won a backstage pass with extra tickets), and Dad Asparagus is joining them. Unfortunately, things take a rough turn and a porcupine incident causes Laura to lose her ticket and the van, with its two front tires dead, to crash near a seafood restaurant run by the French Peas. Bob is mad at Junior's dad because he, in a way, caused him to drive out of control, and Junior is mad at Laura for teasing him with her ticket, so the two don't speak to each other anymore. Then, Junior meets The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Larry, Pa Grape, and Lunt) who decide to help him by telling them the story of how they, in the words of Mr. Lunt, "did that one thing, with that one guy". In Joppa, the Pirates are in need of money so they can win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls Sweepstakes. Meanwhile, a prophet named Jonah (Archibald) delivers his message to the people of Joppa (A Message from the Lord). That night, he is asked by God to deliver a message to Ninevah, the meanest city that ever existed. Jonah, however, denies the offer, since he hates the people there (It Can Not Be). Back in the restaurant, the other kids are also listening to the story. The Bob comes in, and Pa decides he should listen, to solve his conflict with Dad Asparagus. Then the Pirates also mention that this story also teaches about compassion and mercy. Back in Joppa, the next morning, Jonah decides to run away as far away from God as possible. So, he decides to head for Tarshish, and asks the Pirates to take him, since they need the money. Later, down below the deck, he meets Khalil, a caterpillar-worm hybrid, who decides to go with Jonah. Characters *Archibald Asparagus as Jonah *Khalil the Caterpillar as Himself *Pa Grape as Captain Pa *Mr. Lunt as Pirate Lunt *Larry the Cucumber as Pirate Larry *Reginald the Camel as Himself *Scooter Carrot as Angus *Apollo Gourd as King Twistomer *Bob the Tomato as Brown Hat *Dad Asparagus as Himself *Junior Asparagus As Himself Laura Carrot As Herself *Percy Pea as Himself *Annie Onion As Herself *The French Peas as The Restauranteers *Grandpa George as The Fisherman *Jimmy Gourd as Israel Mailman *Jerry Gourd as Israel Milkman *Mr. Nezzer as Israel Merchant *Penelope as Jopponian *Mabel Asparagus as Jopponian *Miss Achmetha as Jopponian Transcript: *If you want to see the main transcript click here *If you want to see the outtakes transcript click here *If you want to see the main transcript with commentary from Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt click here *If you want to see the Digital Dailies transcript from the movie click here Trivia *The Choir Is Sarah Catherine Brooks, Paige Craig, Adam Frick, Chris Geiger, Mike Harrison, Amy Howard, Tracy Johnson, Paul Kaiser, Bob Landon, Joshua Lindsay, Rebekah Litfin, Shari Martin, Jon Reich, Laura Richey, Brian K. Roberts, Ellen Silvestri, Christy Sumner, John Trauscht, Nathan Tungseth and Elizabeth West *This is the first movie adaption in VeggieTales. *Only Junior Asparagus, Dad Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber, Annie, Laura Carrot, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Archibald Asparagus, Jopponians, and Professional Angels sang. *After the release, the company went bankrupt but got required by a different company, according to Jonah's Wikipedia article. *Originally the movie was going to be a 45 minute VeggieTales episode about Noah's Ark. But animating fur would be very costly, (it's unknown why) so the story of Jonah was chosen instead because animating water is less expensive. Mike Nawrocki's original script was so long that the story wasn't told until page 17, this made Phil Vischer think that this could be a movie. All characters for the movie were made in 1999 but production didn't begin until mid 2000 due to the lack of people in the studio. Archibald was going to be Jonah but Phil Vischer didn't want it to happen since Archibald wasn't a main vegetable. The other choices were Larry (he wasn't good since he's not an uptight character), Bob (even though he's uptight, the story of Jonah ends with Jonah not learning anything and since Bob always learns every moral, it would go against Bob's character), Junior, (Junior was just a nonsense) and Jerry (his voice didn't match the movie's character). But in the end, the team had no choice but to use Archibald. *The whale was going to be scary looking like a deep sea angler fish, but in the end the artists thought that it'd scare kids so they ended up making the whale look like a giant goldfish. The whale was going to have a monocle himself. You can see the drawings on the behind the scenes on the DVD. *On March 8,2011 the film got a Blu-ray. Making it so far the only Big Idea film to be on Blu-ray so far. *So far this is Big Idea's only film with FHE. FHE went bankrupt after the film was made. *After the company got bankrupt, Phil left the studio. But he still does voices and writes scripts for the shows. *This is the second time a veggie character mentioned "Moose Lake". *This was the first time the present Big Idea logo appears. *Some artists who worked on Disney films worked on this Movie. *If you read the story of Jonah in the bible, the prayer that the pirates say when Jonah's about to jump overboard is very similar to the one in the bible except the part where Larry prays that his ducky will safe in the water. *The car that Bob drives was an extra scenery prop used in Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. The car was modeled after one of Big Idea's old animators. He said if his car was going to be in Fib from outer space that it won't be stomped on by the Fib. *The DVD came with three commentaries. One of them was by Larry the Cucumber and Mr. Lunt, who claimed they were the producers of the movie. Here's the transcript. *The movie was made in a mall in Chicago. *Rendering the movie was the hardest part of production. Half the staff in the studio thought the movie would be a disaster. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie